


Strange phenomenon

by magical_octopus333



Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Phineas and ferb mention, blame tumblr and woulddieforperrytheplatypus particularly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: School life can be boring, especially if you're twins who had a very chaotic, emotional, and mostly fun summer like the Pine twins.Have a drabble!
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Don't be gross - Relationship, they're siblings - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Strange phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyhazelnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhazelnut/gifts).



> "I have never been blessed with a PnF/GF crossover, and I'm guessing most other people who would want one haven't either... if I (or anyone else *wink wink nudge nudge*) were to decide to write one, people would be too desperate for a fic that they wouldn't even care if it's awful..."  
> Hopefully this is true. Weak crossover here, more of an easter egg. But if this gets positive reviews 👀👀👀
> 
> https://woulddieforperrytheplatypus.tumblr.com/post/636222554358562816/i-cant-find-any-ferbel-fanfics-on-ao3-wait-you

Mabel found herself staring out the window during class.

This summer, high school looked like this frightening monster that will drain all the joy and life from your body, leaving you as nothing more than a numb body filled with anxiety and pimples. Its actually been just mediocre. Dipper likes his Fancy classes, and Mabel has been keeping busy with arts in crafts during her boring classes. 

She'd already covered her notebook in doodles as the math teacher droned at the front of the room, more about triangles and some Pythagorus dude. But there are only so many things you can draw while pretending like you want to hear about that blasted shape anymore. 

So she found herself staring outside, wanting to be outside in the sun again. School had only been in session for a couple months, but nothing exciting has happened yet. Their school was nothing like Gravity falls. Where were the forests filled with unknown odd creatures, or the eyes that seem to watch you? There were no stars nor fireflies decorating the night air, only street lamps and city lights staining the skies

The bell rang, pulling her from her sad musings into thoughts of lunch. They were lucky- their town was so boring, they gave an hour break for lunch. Her and Dipdots always meet outside the school by one of the abandoned fields to eat lunch. There was a tree that curled around itself, the gnarled branches seeming to twist around the trunk before reaching it leafy claws to the sky, the leaves already stained red while fall took its time to take its place. 

He was already outside under their cursed tree, leaving his lunch to cool on its tray as he devoured the book in his hands. As she got closer, she recognized the journal that Grunkle Ford had made and sent for Dipper. Her version was tucked in her drawer at home, the gold star marking the front still too glittery to be brought to school without getting over everything. He seemed to be scribbling furiously, deep into his journaling, which made her very curious. 

She saw two choices laid out before her- to be evil, or not to- oh who was she kidding. The answer was obvious! She began climbing the tree, its creepy limbs strong and stable under her hands as she climbed onto one the branches above his head. She reached the sturdiest branch above his head and took a moment to tie up her hair, looking at her brother mischievously. 

Hair now out of the way, she locked her legs around the branch before carefully unrolling down, like the sneaky snake she was. All the while, he hadn't looked up from where he sat, only looking from his notebook to his phone and back. Her head was mere inches above his brown hat, which she reached and plucked from his unaware head. His hair tumbling in his eyes was the only thing that pulled his focus away.

He absent mindedly reached to pull his hat more firmly on his head, and when he grabbed nothing he finally looked up to see it dangling above him. 

"What the- ACK!" 

"BOOP!" Mable called as she dropped the hat onto his face, Dipdots already shaking his head at her as she made her way back out of the tree

"Not funny!" Dipper called with a smile, continuing to scribble slower into his journal. 

She came around and took her seat next to him, pulling her own tray to her begin eating her lunch so the ants approaching didn't. She motioned to the notebook with her pizza slice before taking a bite of the oil-soaked slice. 

"wh' zat a'bo?" she asked through her mouthful, chewing thoughtfully as she leaned to look at it. It looked like some kind of list. 

"I'm writting a list of mysteries we can look at over fall break." Dipper replied, too happy to be that grossed out. "I finally heard back from Wendy-"

"Can she and Soos make it down after all?" Mabel asked, swallowing her bite and grabbing his arm. 

"Yeah! Old man McGucket- Fiddleford I mean- just bought Wendy her own van after Thompson's mom stopped letting him borrow her car. I haven't asked mom and dad yet, but I'm hoping-" 

"Road trip?!" Mabel interrupted, gasping in excitement. 

"Road trip, little sis" Dipper replied, chuckling as she smacked his arm. 

"Hey, I'm taller than you, Dipdots!"

"Yeah, but I know you used the growth crystal this morning-"

"Did not! Besides, I'm also 5 minutes older than you."

Dipper huffed, shaking his head at his sister's antics. He lifted his journal off his lap before handing it gingerly to her. She shoved what was left of her slice in her mouth before grabbing the book. 

"I've been looking up places to investigate across the country. There's this one town actually near by that's had some crazy stuff happening! Well, two, but they're right next to each other." 

"Tidal waves, discovery of... I thought that doesn't exist?"

"I thought so too, but this Irving guy has a whole website that goes into the weird happenings of this little town, although he mostly attributes it to two kids in his neighborhood but-"

"Aren't kids a little young to be building a rocket in their backyard?" Mabel asked, looking down the bullet points. 

"Aren't kids and teens a little young to be stopping an interdimensional dream demon from corrupting our known universe?" 

"Touche- aw geez!" Mabel whined, scraping her nail on his journal in a vain effort to get the pizza sauce off the page.

"Its fine, I can fix the book up later. But it sounds interesting, right?"

"Yeah it does, but this hit right on the towns name!"

"Eh, I need to look more online for it. Danville sounds like a pretty common name for a town."

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review, let me know if I should make more with this crossover!!


End file.
